I fancy You
by Lyly Ford
Summary: je suis pour Forwood mais j'aime le potentiel de Caroline et Klaus ensemble, je crois qu'ils seront mon new triangle tous les 3 lol spoilers du 314 et la dernière scène dans la chambre à Caroline


J'aime Forwood to death et surtout depuis que j'ai vu Michael et Candice en vrai, Candice est adorable, Caroline est ma fav (avec Katherine et Bekah now) mais Klaroline pourrait être une belle histoire, je sais que c'est possible d'aimer deux couples dans un triangle car je le vis actuellement dans le livre que j'écris (oui MON LIVRE NA moi ^^) si y en a qui sont intéressés par celui-ci, vous pouvez me le faire savoir et je vous dirais quand il sera en vente, je pense en fin d'année mais si vous aimez mon style, eh bien peut-être aimerez-vous mon livre et mes personnages

Bref je vais faire des One shot pour le moment car je me consacre à mon livre, donc en voici une sur Klaroline/Forwood basé sur le 314 (une delena viendra aussi ^^)

Enjoy !

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'acheter, il savait qu'elle le haïssait mais il ne pouvait cesser d'être intrigué par elle, captivé.

Pourquoi les frères Salvatore étaient intéressés par cette pâle copie de la première Petrova alors qu'il y avait une femme aussi magnifique de beauté comme d'âme juste en face d'eux ?

Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, oui il parlait bien d'elle. Elena était précieuse pour lui, en raison de son sang mais elle ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire de sa douce amie…

Nicklaus avait vécu longtemps mais seul, par choix peut-être ?

Sans doute oui mais une présence lui avait manqué.

Sa famille pouvait un peu la comblée mais parfois il se laissait à penser ce que pourrait être une vie « simple et éternelle » au côté d'un être d'exception.

Et il l'avait choisi, elle, cette jeune vampire, qui ne connaissait pas le monde. Il voulait lui faire découvrir son monde, il avait essayé ce soir, mais la vampire le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tyler. Il ne regrettait rien, il était Klaus, non pas sans cœur, mais il était son propre maître, il avait assez vécu pour savoir qui il était, et où il allait.

Son regard se posa sur la table où trôner ses dessins, il en saisit un et afficha un sourire amusé.

Après tout, elle le haïssait mais elle ne semblait pas contre ses présents….

Caroline se sentait bien, elle avait bien vu l'inclination de Klaus à son égard mais peu importe qu'il se prenne pour un prince charmant, il avait détruit Tyler et aussi leur relation. Elle aimait Tyler, elle avait confiance en lui, il saurait briser ce lien, mais à quel prix ?

Il lui manquait terriblement, elle aurait aimée être dans ses bras quand elle avait dansée ce soir, il l'aurait fait rire et oublier la mort de son père. Pourtant d'un autre côté, sa soirée n'avait pas été « dramatique », Klaus avait été gentil, intriguant, intéressé par elle aussi, mais il n'était pas Tyler et il était celui qui l'avait éloigné de lui.

Caroline prit son portable, espérant tomber sur lui mais non le répondeur, elle devait lui dire qu'il lui manquait, lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle serait là quand il serait libéré. Elle lui laissa ce message le cœur serein, l'espoir qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis bientôt.

La vampire marcha dans sa chambre et tomba sur un présent sur son lit. Vraiment ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'on ne l'achetait pas ? Bien sur c'était flatteur que pour une fois Elena ne soit pas la fille courtisée mais KLAUS ? Caroline hésita à retourner à la fête et lui renvoyer son paquet, mais la curiosité l'emporta….L'hybride était démoniaque mais aussi très mystérieux.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et fut plus que surprise, pas de bijoux, pas de poème pour chercher à la séduire, non, juste le visage d'un homme humain, un homme qui ne la connaissait pas mais qui la remercier d'être ce qu'elle était…

Pourrait-elle vraiment le haïr ? Y avait-il une chance que Klaus trouve sa rédemption grâce à elle ? Pouvait-il devenir un ami à ses yeux ?

Elle chercha du regard un signe qu'il prouve sa présence mais même malgré ses sens développés, elle ne perçu rien.

Caroline déposa le dessin sur sa table de nuit puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se changer.

Klaus afficha un sourire quand il vit son dessin trôner dans la chambre et non pas détruit en pièce. Bien sur il avait entendu le message laissait à son hybride, bien sur qu'elle l'aimer, bien sur qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur, mais il l'avait choisi **ELLE**, sa famille était réunie, sa mère lui avait pardonné, il lui faudrait du temps mais il avait l'éternité pour lui montrer qu'il avait un homme derrière ce monstre.

—Vous serez mienne, Miss Mystic Falls, j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire et je me montrerais patient, Murmura t-il dans un souffle avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.


End file.
